RE-BUILT
by XxWarriorsrockxX
Summary: The Clans are gone, but many cats still have ThunderClan blood. The only true remaining warriors are Moonlight and Sunheart. With her dying words, their mother, Lemonheart, has the sisters promise to keep the ThunderClan legacy alive. Moonlight decided that there is no better way to do that by rebuilding ThunderClan. Will the two young she-cats be able to re-build the lost clan?
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

**This is my fourth story here on . You can flame of you want, I'm fine with that. **

**My inspiration for this story is the Firestar's Quest and SkyClan's destiny books. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. **

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE:**

**PROLOUGE**

Spicestar watched his clan as they were getting ready to leave for the Gathering on the island.

Spicestar called for his Clan, and they filed out of the tunnel.

"Spicestar! We're nearing the WindClan border." Spicestar's deputy and closest friend, Seastorm, called.

All of ThunderClan was puzzled by the other Clan's actions. WindClan had stopped marking the borders, ShadowClan warrior encounters had become rare sightings, and RiverClan had all but disappeared. StarClan's trail had run cold too, and that was the most unsettling.

"Okay. Can you keep a lookout from the back? I'll take the front." Spicestar whispered to Seastorm.

Seastorm nodded and left for the back.

When they reached the island, they were surprised to see only three cats there.

Spicestar was surprised to find the late medicine cats of the other clans. Clovershade of ShadowClan, who had died of severe green-cough last leaf-bare, stepped up front. The stars in her pelt gleamed as she opened her mouth to say something.

"ShadowClan is no more. They have been torn apart by disagreements within the Clan, and have split up forever." Clovershade informed them without emotion.

"What?" Spicestar asked. He knew Blizzardstar would never give up that easily. Right?

"RiverClan has left. They wanted to find a new home with bigger territory and no other cats." Rushwisker, the former RiverClan medicine cat, said, and then added, "StarClan will not be following them. We sent clear signs that told them to stay, but they ignored them."

The third cat was Winterstorm, the former WindClan medicine cat. "WindClan had disbanded also. Some became kittypets, and others loners and rogues."

"So, we're the only clan left?" Seastorm asked.

"Yes." Clovershade replied, and all three StarClan cats faded as they leapt up into the stars.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The ThunderClan cats were mad after a few moons. Life without the other Clans was boring. It was one sunny day in green-leaf that the first cats spoke up.

"Spicestar! Get out here!" Spicestar was woken from his nap by Seastorm's desperate calling. He stretched his legs and walked onto the High Ledge.

Seastorm was already there, trying to calm down the cats.

It looked as if a three way argument going on, with about 1/3 of the clan on each side.

One side was arguing that the clan should try to get the other Clans back, 're-build them' was the term they used.

The second side was saying the clan has no hope, and ThunderClan was going to follow ShadowClan and WindClan.

The third side was the peaceful cats. They were saying they should just continue with how things were working, and just see what happens.

"ENOUGH!" Spicestar yelled over his clanmates. "If we can't get along, I'm afraid Group two is going to be right! We can't help what happened to the other clans, and I'm sure if they wanted to be created again, some cat would already be doing that. They might be rounding up their clan as we speak! I don't want to continue like this either, but it's not like we have a choice! Everyone, get back to work." Spicestar sighed, and retreated into his den, but not before signaling to Seastorm, Juniperwhisker, his medicine cat, Gullheart and Frozenfoot, his two top warriors.

They entered his den, and all sat down, barely able to fit.

"Gullheart, options." Spicestar said. Gullheart had always been great with strategies.

"We only have a few. One, we can continue with this lifestyle and hope for the other clans to come back again. Two, we can try to reform WindClan and ShadowClan, but there is nothing we can do about RiverClan. Three, we can disband and then the only clan left will be StarClan." Gullheart explained.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Spicestar didn't have to make a decision. Before he knew it, most of his Clan was gone, and now were kittypets, rouges, or loners.

The only ones left were Seastorm, Juniperwhisker, Gullheart, Frozenfoot, two young sisters named Aquastripe and Ivorypelt, and an apprentice named Starlingpaw who had nowhere else to go since he was an only kit and his parents were dead.

Soon, even that little group fell apart. Starlingpaw was killed by a fox. Aquastripe was tempted into kittypet life, and Ivorypelt ran off with a tom to disguise her sadness. Gullheart took a mate, and left. Frozenfoot died because of green cough. Juniperwhisker also joined kittypet life, deciding against fighting. Seastorm and Spicestar became mates, and had two litters of two kits and then three kits.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Moonlight and Sunheart are the last surviving members of ThunderClan, the only ones that still live in the camp after many generations. The only ones with warrior names.

Their mother was quite old at the time of her kitting, and the father had taken off with some annoying younger she-cat. It was just the she-kits and their mother.

Lemonheart was their mother's name. She had the girls promise to keep the ThunderClan legacy going on her death bed, and downy soft nest they made for her after being fatally wounded by a badger.

That was the reason Moonlight layed awake in her nest in green-leaf, listening to the crickets always helped her think.

Moonlight liked the idea of a clan. Friends to be with, a place to go when a cat got too old to fend for itself. A leader to look up to.

Moonlight realized that was what she wanted. A life with hope. A life with a purpose other than survive, survive, survive, only to die alone.

Moonlight made her decision that night. That clear skied night.

Moonlight had decided she wanted to re-build ThunderClan with Sunheart.

* * *

**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS APPRECIATED. **

**FLAMES WILL BE USED TO FUEL MOONLIGHT'S DRIVE TO RE-BUILD THUNDERCLAN.**

**-XxWarriorsrockxX- **


	2. Chapter 2: Moonlight

**I'm back! In this chapter Moonlight and Sunheart start their search for cats to join the new ThunderClan! **

**I have a big problem. This story has had two reviews so far (I know because I saw them in my e-mail) but on my manage stories page it still says zero! If anyone knows how to fix this problem, please help me! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**RE-BUILT**

**CHAPTER TWO: MOONLIGHT**

Moonlight entered the den to find Sunheart sound asleep.

"Sunheart! Get up!" Moonlight yelled into her sister's ear.

"Wah?" Sunheart mumbled, still half asleep.

"Today we start re-building ThunderClan!" Moonlight yelled excitedly.

"Joy." Sunheart replied.

"We have to go talk to the rouges and loners around here. Even if they don't want to join, they might know someone who would." Moonlight explained her plan to her sister.

"Who are we going to first?" Sunheart asked.

"You can pick." Moonlight answered.

"How about... Spirit and Shade?" Sunheart asked.

"Sounds good."

The sisters walked for a bit, but Spirit and Shade's territory was very close to their's.

The old ThunderClan territory had been split into four quadrants. One in the northwest, northeast, southwest, and southeast.

Moonlight and Sunheart had the southeast territory, consisting of the previous ThunderClan camp where the sisters lived, and it stretched down to the lake shore. It also had the Ancient Oak, which wad their favorite hunting spot.

Spirit and Shade had the southwest area, and Moonlight and Sunheart saw the brother and sister regularly. Spirit was pure white, and Shade was pure black. They both had a fiery temper, although Spirit was icier.

The border was in a group of trees, and as Moonlight and Sunheart neared the border they could see a leaf or two rustle.

They cautiously stalked up to the edge of their territory. Shade and Spirit are partly well known for their ability to sneak attack anyone and everyone they see.

"Back away or face the consequences." An icy meow sounded from one of the lower branches of the tree above the sisters.

"Shade, we know that's you." Moonlight sighed.

"Moon? Sun?" Spirit and Shade had taken to calling them Moon and Sun, partly since they were loner names and also because the four considered themselves good friends. If anyone else called Moonlight and Sunheart Moon and Sun they would probably end up dead.

A black ball of fur dropped down to the ground.

"That's us." Sunheart replied.

"What are you guys doing here? Not that I'm saying it's a bad thing, but both of you have your business faces on." Spirit said from where he emerged from behind a bush.

"Okay, this is a long story, so you might wanna sit down." Moonlight said.

Spirit sat with his white tail curled around his paws, and Shade copied him.

"Have either of you heard of ThunderClan?" Moonlight asked.

"Yes. Our mother used to tell us stories about it." Shade replied.

"Do you guys remember when our mother... died, how she made us promise to keep the ThunderClan legacy going, considering we are the only true warriors left?" Sunheart mewed.

"Yeah. That was a bad day for all of us." Spirit meowed, and the four sat in a sad silence for a minute. Moonlight was the first to speak afterwards.

"Well, we were thinking... what better way to do that besides re-build it? So we were hoping you two might want to join, or you might know someone who would." Moonlight looked at the two of them, slightly uncomfortable.

"Maybe, but could you explain about what we would do in the Clan?" Spirit asked.

"Absolutely. I'll start with the leader. The leader would watch over the Clan, has nine lives granted by StarClan, watches over the Clan, leads meetings and so on." Moonlight mewed.

"The deputy is second in command and assigns patrols. Also, the deputy takes over when the leader is retired, dead, and temporarily takes over when the leader is sick or injured." Sunheart explained.

"Warriors have the most cats in a rank. They fight, hunt, patrol the borders, and other things too."

"Apprentices train under an assigned warrior and learn to fight hunt, and they patrol the borders too."

"Then there's queens. They are the she-cats who are nursing kits."  
"The elders are older cats how have survived and can't hunt for themselves. The apprentices and warriors take care of them, since they have served the Clan." Moonlight finished.

"What's it like living in a group of cats?" Shade asked.

"We've never lived with a group, but from what our family's story say it's better than living on your own, because you have friends, support, and a place to be when you can't take care of yourself." Sunheart said.

"I have one last question. What's up with the names?" Spirit questioned.

"Everyone has a first part of their name. For example, Moon and Sun. The last part varies. If you were a Clan cat and had the starter name Spirit, your kit name would be Spiritkit. As an apprentice, you name would be Spiritpaw. If you were a warrior, there's many options. Heart, light, leaf, blaze, whisker, stripe, pelt, fur, stream, eyes, wing, tail." Moonlight said.

Spirit and Shade exchanged looks and pelted to a tree and ran up. Moonlight and Sunheart could hear hushed whispers coming from the tree.

Spirit and Shade lept back down from the tree and walked back to Moonlight and Sunheart.

"We'll give it a try. If we like it, we'll join. If we don't we're gonna come back here." Shade said.

"Great! The old ThunderClan territory is our territories, Otter's and Diamond's. So, if we want to fully restore the Clan, we have to get them to join." Sunheart said.

Otter and Diamond are two rogues, brother and sister, that had taken over the remaining territories. Otter was black and white and Diamond was stark white with bright blue eyes.

"Okay. Where are we going to stay?" Shade wondered.

"Our territory consists of the old ThunderClan camp, so we'll go there. And if you decide to join, are you going to take warrior names?" Moonlight asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Spirit replied.

The four cats started out for their new home.

They were going through a thicker part of the forest when they saw a white part with orange spots disappearing into the trees.

"Who's there?" Spirit called.

The cat returned. It was a white she-cat with orange spots splattered all over her fur. She also had green eyes that seemed a little glazed over.

"I am Foxclaw, last warrior of WindClan."

* * *

**Foxclaw is not my OC. It is a guest who called herself/himself Fanfictionlover1. She/he was wondering if I could use Foxclaw, so I did!**

**Please review! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter Three: Spirit

**Hey guys and girls! **

**This took me forever to write! One because it's long and two because I kept getting distracted by Big Time Rush when I was watching it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors because Erin Hunter does. I also do not own Foxclaw. A guest reviewer named Fanfictionlover1 does.**

**I really need to rant about something: OC's. In most books, TV or Movie fandoms, everyone is like "NO OC'S! I LOVE _". But in Warriors, I don't think anyone cares if you use an OC. My suspicions for this is 1) Firestar died, so... 2) There are so many main character changes and so many in each change, everyone is used to it. **

**Thanks to anyone who actually is reading this!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**RE-BUILT**

**CHAPTER THREE: SPIRIT**

Spirit wasn't too sure of the idea of joining ThunderClan, but anything for two of his best friends. _I really need to get some friends that are toms,_ Spirit thought.

His guard was up when he heard rustling as they were going to their new home. He had learned to be wary of every little sound from Otter. The two toms had a serious rivalry, and he came home from hunting at least four times a moon with scratches and bites from his and Otter's latest fight.

When that orange and white she-cat came out of the bushes, he calmed down a little. The only cat stupid (or brave, he wasn't sure which) enough to attack two of the fiercest teams around the lake would be Otter.

"I am Foxclaw, last warrior of WindClan." Foxclaw replied.

"Thee WindClan? As in, ThunderClan's enemy?" Moonlight asked.

"Yes. I am the official last warrior of WindClan. I trained under my mother to be a medicine cat. I heard you were rebuilding ThunderClan, and I have a proposition for you. I can help you re-build ThunderClan, and train your medicine cat. Then you can help me re-build WindClan. I also know many territories of descendants of the Clan cats." Foxclaw explained.

"Alright. I'm Sunheart. This is my sister Moonlight. And these are our friends, Spirit and Shade. They have decided to try out Clan life for a while." Sunheart said.

"I assure you that you won't regret this decision." Foxclaw said gratefully.

"We were just heading back to the camp to show Spirit and Shade the ropes." Moonlight explained.

"Okay. If it's alright with you, I'll collect some herbs while the four of you train, just in case of a fight." Foxclaw said, and Moonlight nodded.

"After, we should talk to some of the cats around here to see if they want to join." Moonlight said, and the rest of the cats meowed their agreement.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later, Spirit and Shade had learned the basic idea of Clan life, and Foxclaw was able to put together some bundles of herbs for any fights with any temperamental cats they encountered.

"All of us are going to sleep in the Warrior's den for now, we'll be able to keep warmer easier." Moonlight explained, and all of the cats piled into the den.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning, the five cats were gathered in the clearing of the camp. Moonlight was dragging her claw through the dirt, drawing a rough map of the lake and area stretching far past the Clans' old territories. She was currently starting mapping out the current territories.

"So this is Otter's." Moonlight said, and looked expectantly at Foxclaw.

Foxclaw thought for a minute. "ThunderClan." Moonlight put one line in the square.

"Diamond."

"ThunderClan."

Moonlight looked at a territory above Diamond's.

"Bronze, Blaze, and Slate." Bronze, Blaze, and Slate were three cats who had known each other since birth. Bronze and Blaze were two she-cats, and Slate was a tom. Blaze and Slate were brother and sister,

"All are ThunderClan."

"Blizzard, Stream, Iris, Violet, Sunflower, and Seed." Blizzard and Stream were mates, and Iris, Violet, Sunflower, and Seed being their five and a half moon old kits. They lived in the territory above Otter's, and kept to themselves most of the time.

"ThunderClan." Foxclaw explained.

They went through many territories, finding many cats that were of ThunderClan blood.

In the end, they decided to start by going to Diamond. If anyone would be able to convince Otter to join, it would be her, and Otter would be an addition that would put the forming Clan closer to being an actual Clan.

They headed out, Foxclaw acting a little jumpy.

"What's the matter Foxclaw?" Shade asked.

"My mother told me to never be comfortable with your surroundings, because the minute you are, something attacks." Foxclaw explained, then jumped at the sound of a crow.

"Well, that's an... interesting point." Sunheart trailed off.

Soon, they reached the edge of Diamond's territory.

They padded into her territory.

"Diamond!" Moonlight called out.

Diamond flew out of a bush, and lept onto Spirit, knocking him to the ground and pinning him.

"Oh. It's just you." Diamond said, disappointed.

"Yup. And that's Foxclaw. Can you get off me now?" Spirit asked.

"Oh. Right." Diamond lept off Spirit, using his chest to push off.

"Oof." Spirit said, all the wind knocked out of him.

"You guys are here for a reason. I can tell, so don't even try it." Diamond meowed in response to Moonlight trying to say something.

"Do you know about the Clans that used to live around the lake?" Moonlight asked, and Diamond nodded.

"Sunheart and I are the last true warriors of ThunderClan, and we thought we should re-build the Clan, since lots of cats that live around here have ThunderClan blood. Foxclaw is the last warrior of WindClan, and trained to be a medicine cat, and she has reason to believe you and your brother have ThunderClan blood. And if you would like to join, we would appreciate that. If you don't want to join, we were wondering if you knew anyone who would."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later, Diamond had learned all about Clan life, and Spirit thought there was a good chance of Diamond joining.

"I will talk to my brother. If we will join, we will be at the camp tomorrow at sunhigh. If we don't we won't be there." Diamond explained, then pelted away at full speed towards Otter's territory.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX_TIME-SKIP_XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Moonlight, Sunheart, Foxclaw, Spirit and Shade waited anxiously at the camp entrance, and they saw a black and white pelt and a pure white one walking up the path.

**XXXXXXXXXXX_MEANWHILE_XXXXXXXXXXX**

"THEY'RE DOING WHAT?"

"Yes, yes, I know. It was completely unexpected."

"We need Operation Take Over to move faster. We can't just sit around and watch their little 'clan' grow. We have to attack it while it's still small. Go announce this. We need to let everyone know."

"Yes sir."

"GO!"

* * *

**If you guys liked it, please express that feeling in reviews, favs, and follows! **

**-XxWarriorsrockxX-**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**SOPA (do not own it) is trying to shut down this website and send us (people who wrote stories on this website) to jail! **

**But!**

**WE CAN STOP IT!**

**Sign this petition:**

**Petitions (DOT HERE) whitehouse (DOT HERE) gov (SLASH) petition (SLASH) stop-sopa-2013 (SLASH) LMzMVrQF**

**Just remove the spaces.**

**Please put this up in your own stories! **

**We still need over 4,000 people, but we can do it! **

**Spread the word! Please! **

**Do it quickly!**


End file.
